


end game

by kihyungs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, also HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA, gaming crap bc, very domestic showhyuk for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyungs/pseuds/kihyungs
Summary: Because Minhyuk's endgame is, and always will be, Hyunwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showhyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/gifts).



> FOR THE NO.1 SHOWHYUK SHIPPER IN THE UNIVERSE. also, this is a mess but this is made with love oki. AND God Eater Rage Burst 2 spoilers ahead so if you play pls

The first thing Hyunwoo hears when he wakes up is the sound of a muffled "Fuck!" He rubs his eyes in an effort to chase what's left of sleep away but what wakes him up more is Minhyuk's garbled screeching from the living room.

 

When he gets to the living room he sees the PS4 he bought Minhyuk for their 5th anniversary set up and running. Then he sees Minhyuk on the couch, eyes on the screen, fingers furiously tapping on the controller. 

 

"Morning," Hyunwoo greets as he sits down on the other side of the couch. He gets no reply. He's used to this though, so he just waits until Minhyuk's done with his game before he speaks again.

 

Minhyuk smiles at him sheepishly, rubbing at his nape. "Did I wake you up?" He asks, although he already knows he did. He can get a little carried away sometimes. He scoots over to Hyunwoo, kissing him lightly as a form of apology. 

 

Still, Hyunwoo says, "Not really. And I have morning breath." 

 

“I haven’t really brushed my teeth either,” Minhyuk says, his lips brushing against Hyunwoo’s own.

 

“I can tell.”

 

“Oh my God.” Minhyuk snorts, pulling back. He glares playfully at Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo looks at him with confusion all over his face, his eyebrows pinching in the middle. “What?” He asks, and he’s genuinely confused. 

 

Minhyuk loves him.

 

Rolling his eyes, Minhyuk leans in to give Hyunwoo a quick peck. “Nevermind.” 

 

Minhyuk grabs the controller again but this time he situates himself in between Hyunwoo’s legs, leaning against his husband’s shoulder and making himself comfortable.

 

“What’re you playing?” Hyunwoo whispers against his hair. 

 

“God Eater Rage Burst.” Usually he’d be playing Bloodborne or Overwatch but he’s been neglecting God Eater for too long now. He bought the game about two months ago but he hasn’t touched it since. Mostly because he’s still sad (and bitter) with how the first game ended. So far, none of the main characters in Rage Burst have died yet but he has an inkling someone will and he’s mentally and emotionally preparing himself for that (especially if it’s Julius  _ just because _ ).

 

Hyunwoo asks no further questions, content with having Minhyuk sit on his lap and watching him play. After two consecutive missions Minhyuk hears Hyunwoo snore from behind him and he lets out a little laugh. Hyunwoo must’ve still been tired from his competition yesterday. On top of that he’s been training like crazy these past months for yesterday too and thankfully he managed to bag gold. 

 

Minhyuk’s made sure to  _ reward _ him for that.

 

Minhyuk tries his best to keep quiet while he plays but sometimes he can't help but curse whenever he gets Incapacitated or whenever he accidentally uses a Restore Post even though he doesn't need it.

 

Thankfully Hyunwoo sleeps like a rock and he barely even moves as Minhyuk curses and cries when Romeo fucking dies like what the actual fuck Bandai? 

 

He loses his game after that, kind of depressed at the fact that Romeo, who is an actual personification of sunshine and happiness, is dead. He's bitter. Again. Though in retrospect he should've expected it. Now he won't be surprised if Julius dies later on too.

 

He detaches himself from Hyunwoo, carefully unwinding his arms that somehow made their way around Minhyuk's waist in the time that they were there. Hyunwoo stirs, but he doesn't wake up. Minhyuk uses this time to turn off the console and prepare a late breakfast.

 

Minhyuk’s preparing some pancake batter when he feels strong arms snaking around his waist. He jumps a little, hitting Hyunwoo’s arm. “Stop sneaking up on me.”

 

“You like it.”

 

And maybe he does (he really does), but still. 

 

Minhyuk tries his best to cook with Hyunwoo clinging to him all the while. He manages it, someway, somehow with only a few spills and one sadly burnt pancake. 

 

“I can’t believe I married a huge baby.” Minhyuk jokes once they’re seated and munching on pancakes. Hyunwoo sticks his tongue out at him from the other side of the table. Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

 

“At least I don’t cry when I game.”

 

Fuck. Hyunwoo saw that. “Romeo deserved better okay? And anybody who doesn’t cry over his death is either a robot or dead inside.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

Hyunwoo looks up from his plate, “You already did. Multiple times.” He deadpans. And the fact that he says this with a level voice and a straight face makes Minhyuk choke on his damn pancakes. Fuck Hyunwoo really. Fuck him. “Can you stop, oh my god.” He lets out, downing a glass of water. 

 

Hyunwoo just smiles at him, eyes crinkling at the edges and now Minhyuk can’t even pretend to be mad because that smile is his weakness and one of the reasons he fell for Hyunwoo in the first place.

 

“Fuck, why do I even love you?”

 

And Hyunwoo just shrugs, stuffing his face with pancakes. “I don’t know, but I love you too.”

 

“God fucking damnit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fricCKKCKCKKCKKK (comments are very much appreciated)


End file.
